Pokémon Championship League
by levi927
Summary: "Welcome to the first annual Pokémon Champion League! Twenty-four trainers are about to embark on what could be the hardest battles of there life! This a tournament where champions from all regions, Kanto to Kalos, will battle it out to decide who is the one true champion."


"Welcome to the first annual Pokémon Champion League! Twenty-four trainers are about to embark on what could be the hardest battles of there life! This a tournament where champions from all regions, Kanto to Kalos, will battle it out to decide who is the one true champion."

The crowd goes wild, their collective cheers unify to a thundering roar. The seats are filled with an abundance of people: aspiring trainers, young couples, college students, men looking for some action, parents with kids on their shoulders, fans wearing shirts that say, "Go Wallace!" and, "Return of the Red!" and wealthy sponsors.

Amongst the ocean of people filled with energy, two lean against the balcony's rails, solemnly. One is a woman with blonde hair, cut at the shoulders with piercing blue eyes wearing a black coat that diverges just below her chest to reveal her blouse and pants, which hug her figure ever so elegantly. Beside her is a man who's hair is like fire, though the gray streaks resemble the ashes it makes. He is large, almost overwhelming. His poncho flows widely in the wind almost as if it's trying to mimic the space he takes up.

"Tell me, Cynthia," He utters with a voice withered by age, "How does it feel knowing that your strength shall be tested in front of thousands of people?"

"I don't mind it," Cynthia snickers, "Why? Does the mighty Alder have a case of stage fright?"

Alder replies with a simper, "Me? Never. I'm just afraid my lesson won't get through…"

Cynthia jerks her head in curiosity, the charms on each side of her head flutter in the wind with her, "Lesson?"

"Alright, now!" The announcer tries to gather everyone's attention with enthusiastic yet nasally voice, "It's time to introduce our competitors. From the extravagant Kalos region, I would like to introduce you to: Diantha, Serena and Calem!"

The crowd erupts in a cheer as the champions of Kalos enter the arena. They are carried in a chariot manned by two large Gogoats dressed in the Kalos colors, red and gold. They trot heavily waving their curved horns in the air as their grassy mane frills about, brushing both its brown body and white face. The champions wave solemnly to rowdy crowed. Serena and Calem, both dressed in black overcoats, are outshined by Diantha's angelic white suit that stops at the thigh, the back is covered by a flowing white coat with wings extending from the back.

Cynthia shakes her head, "I can't stand that woman."

"Who? Are you talking about Serena?" Alder says, stunned by Cynthia out-of-character comment.

"Of course not, I meant Diantha."

"Why? From what I've seen, she cares for her pokémon and she is a very powerful trainer. I see nothing wrong with her."

"She's only a pokémon trainer on her spare time. How does a woman thrive in her hobby? I'll tell you, with lots of money. She bought her way into championship."

Alder watches Diantha with a look of disbelief, "How can you be so sure? Have you ever met Diantha personally?"

Cynthia clenches her teeth, "More than once."

"Oh, wow! Holding the record of the region with the most champions, with six in total, I want everyone to welcome the following champs from the Unova region: Nate, Rosa, Hilbert, Hilda, Iris and Alder!"

Alder is drawn back, "Oh, I guess it is my turn already," He leaps from the balcony onto Unova chariot, he lands perfectly, shocking the others. He grunts a bit and holds his knee, but quickly stops after he realizes everyone is watching him.

Cynthia chuckles a bit, "That old man still thinks he's got it. I guess I better go now, Sinnoh's up next."

The chariot is lead by four giant autumnal sawsbuck. Their leaves loosely hang on their horns in abundance, leaving small trails of them on the field and their thick fur. They stomp towards the other competitors in great unison; each hove mimicking thunder with the ground. Nate sits at the edge of the chariot with starching with messy hair and beard in modesty, Rosa boastfully wears the under armor of her college softball team, Hilda proudly wears her police uniform, Hilbert displays his pokéball tie, Alder stands formally with his hands held before him, Iris imitates him.

The parade ensued with the Sinnoh champions: Cynthia, Lucas and Dawn. The most ragtag group of champions with Cynthia embracing the cheers, Lucas staring down his fellow champions and Dawn shying away from the crowd by keeping her gazed focus on Lucas.

The Hoenn champions' chariot is lifted from the air by the four tropius flapping their leaf-like wings in unison. May and Brendan hold hands and wave to the crowd, Wallace and Steven stay somewhat distant passing off passive-aggressive remarks to each other.

"Wait a second," The announcer utters, "What's that noise?" A loud rumble is heard from the distance. The outside feels thunder-plump as the sound grows near. The Johto Champions burst in on a horde of tauros. Ethan, Kris and Lyra each ride on one in the mass horde. As the champions brace themselves for an impact Lyra raises blows a whistle and all halt. She stands up confidently and bows. The crowd roars in admiration of this spectacle.

"Wow! I guess we know which region is the fan favorite!"

A quieter thunder draws close from the entrance, the crowd stays silent. Just then, a great ball of fire bursts from the entrance and rushes towards the center. The flame continues to bask in the sheer fear and awe it's receiving. It then disappears to reveal a Rapidash-drawn chariot holding the Kanto champions.

"What an entrance! Here is Kanto bringing its A-game with Lance, Leaf, Blue and… Red?" Many gasp in shock while a burst of applause occurs in different parts of the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat today. The people over here were not entirely sure that Red was going to join us here due to his absence after his third loss in his entire battling career. But here he is today, no entirely undefeated, but truly unbreakable."

Red glares at the announcer, but Blue puts red around his arm before they could make eye contact, "Good to see ya, buddy." He says.

"Alright folks, there is no time to waste, so for the first round we must find out who is the best of their region. And we here would like to start off in order of entrance, so you know what that means, first off is the Kalos region!"

Diantha, Serena and Calem step down as the stadium's floor clears out only leaving them to be seen.

"Ok now, with a fancy computer system, the guys down in the lab ran a program to randomly select the first match-up. And here are the results… Oh, this looks exciting; the first match-up is... Diantha and Serena!"

Calem gestures for both women to take their places and leaves into the backroom to join the other champions.

"So, are you ready to lose again?" Serena says as she ties her braids into a bun.

Diantha forces a laugh, "Me? Lose? Again? Oh honey, you should know that I never play the same role twice."

As Calem walks into the backroom he is confronted by Blue who knocks him off balance when he puts his arm on his shoulder.

"So, how strong are these girls?" Blue asks.

"Uh, well…" Calem attempts to answer, but is interrupted by Wallace.

"He doesn't really know, Blue," Wallace strolls over to the two, he towers over both of them, "He hasn't really partake in a battle in a long time. He has been acting for the past few years and doing a marvelous job if I might add."

Calem blushes, "So I'm guessing you've seen my work?"

"No," Wallace answers, adjusting his loosely-buttoned shirt, "I find most movies in the mainstream watered down and having the most type-casted and generic actors. I just heard from Diantha that you have been making your way into film and making quite a substantial amount of money."

Calem, "Oh, I didn't know you and Diantha are friends."

"Shopping buddies," Wallace corrects, displaying his turquoise and white shirt with lengthy purple pants, "I've heard of your… extravagant spending. That only means that you have more money than you know what to do with. Do you have anyone to share it with?" Wallace sends him a wink.

"Can you guys shut up?" Kris yells over their conversation. She adjusts her glasses and types vigorously on her laptop, "I'm trying to watch the god damn match."

"Go! Goodra!" Serena yells as she launches her pokéball to the field. A dragon-shaped pokémon enters the field, he sloppily holds together his figure, his front pair of antennae are thin and stand upright, while the back pair are lengthy and thick, drooping behind its head and curling upward toward their tapering ends.

"Tyrantrum, let's show her how an intelligent woman battles." She flicks her pokéball into the air and it releases a giant-jawed, grey-belly, red-scaled theropod-like beast.

"Goodra, use Draco Meteor!" Serena commands. Goodra flops about causing the sky to turn harsh as purple meteors rain down upon the stadium.

"Tyrantrum, use Dragon Claw!" As meteors begin to crash on the stadium, Tyrantrum rushes towards Goodra. In his frantic charge, he is halted by a meteor smashing into his tail, which traps him in the ground. In a blind fury, he rips his tail from under, revealing the skinless tip. Continuing to launch towards Goodra, he prepares his attack by growing his obsidian claws. Goodra, paralyzed by shock, does not attempt to move, Tyrantrum slashes across Goodra's body leaving him in three pieces.

"Goodra! Rock Smash!" Goodra's antennae retracts as it flies off from the floor and stretches across Tyrantrum's face knocking him back a few yards. Goodra begins to piece itself back together as Tyrantrum struggles to stand. As Goodra starts to reach for it's head Tyrantrum regains balance. It starts to go in for another Dragon Claw. Goodra finally get's itself back together, but it is too late, Tyrantrum tears through the faulty tissue that held Goodra together… It can no longer fight.

"Return Goodra!" Serena says, gritting her teeth.

"Good job, honey!" Diantha says as she tosses a slab of meat towards Tyrantrum. He catches it in mid air and swallows it whole.

"Good lord, that Diantha may not look like it, but she is one tough cookie," Hilda says approaching the TV screen.

"She isn't that tough, officer." Cynthia replies.

"Ah, quiet Cynthia," Hilda replies.

"What did you just–"

"Just admit it, she's a tough one," She laughs a bit, "Maybe even tougher than you."

"Go! Sylveon!" Serena sends out a small cream-colored pokémon, it's blue eyes absent of pupils and ribbons that float seamlessly from her left ear and neck.

Before Diantha can act, Serena yells, "Use Moonblast!" Sylveon gapes its mouth as pink energy forms before it.

Diantha scrambles for her pokéball, "Tyrantrum, re-"

Her Tyrantrum flies past her and crashes into the wall. He collapses to the ground due to the foot-wide indent on his belly.

"Return, sweetie," Tyrantrum is sent back its ball, "Hawlucha, Poison Jab."

The crowd is confused; they did not see her send out her Hawlucha. Sylveon begins to frantically looks around the stadium.

"It's a flying type, Sylveon, look to the skies." Serena commands, Sylveon follows and move its ribbons a defensive position, blocking her face. A figure starts to fall from the sky with its wings valiantly waving though the wind.

"Now Sylveon, Moonblast!" Sylveon charges a larger energy ball than the one before and launches it straight at the figure. The ball tears straight though it, leaving a hole that makes it come crashing to the ground. Crowd members shield their eyes upon its fall.

"Wait a second," the announcer interjects, "That's a doll."

"What the-" Hawlucha speeds out from the entrance and launches it's talons at Sylveon, stopping all chances for it to attack. Being violently lead back to the wall with Hawlucha's punches, Sylveon gives up and collapses to the ground.

"Go! Meowstic!" Serena sends out a feline pokémon with dark blue fur, two bushy tails, ears that fold in half, hauntingly green eyes and an eerie human-like posture.

"Pathetic, Hawlucha, X-scissor." On that command Hawlucha launches itself at extreme speed, opening his hands to reveal her talons. Without Meowstic even realizing what is happening, Hawlucha slashes the pokémon in a x-like cross. Meowstic collapses instantly.

"Hawlucha, you've had enough, relax a bit," Diantha returns Hawlucha to her pokéball, "I think it's time to finish this match, don't you agree Serena?" Serena grinds her teeth and digs her nails into her palm. "Gardevoir, honey, come out and play!"


End file.
